Goodbye, Chloe Beale
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: This is just a quick two-shot that I put together while trying to get back into writing mode. There is some angst so be warned. Synopsis: Beca regrets shutting Chloe out after the USO Tour and now she's moving to Spain to be with Chicago. It's time for Beca to say goodbye to Chloe for good; or is it? Set after Pitch Perfect 3. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been one month and three days since I took a break from writing because of writer's block. I've posted two one-shots during that time and still wasn't all that sure about jumping back in. But, now I'm ready to rejoin the fray that is the BeChloe Fandom.**

**This is just a quick two-shot that I put together while trying to get back into writing mode. There is s****ome angst but you know I love a happy ending. Set after Pitch Perfect 3. ****I hope you like it. **

* * *

Beca Mitchell had quite a few regrets in her life. She had more regrets than she ever thought she would while growing up.

She regretted that it took so long to forgive her father for leaving her and her mother for another woman. She wasted many years shutting him out of her life, and when he came barrelling back in by forcing her to go to college, she regretted how petty she acted. He was giving her a free college education, and she acted as if he told her to chop off her left arm or something. She knew there were a lot of kids who had to work two jobs and take out student loans to get a college education and she was a brat by treating it like a punishment rather than the gift it was.

Beca regretted not telling Chloe she loved her when she first realized it. It hit Beca by surprise when they were sitting around the campfire at the retreat Chloe insisted they attend to 'find their sound.' Aubrey ran the retreat and put them through a bunch of stuff that Beca thought was pretty stupid at the time. I mean, she had a real job, plus had to work on the set for Worlds; she just was not into it at all.

Then when they were sitting around that campfire the last night they were there, Chloe told everyone how she was going to graduate finally. Beca remembers smiling and thinking about how much she loved the girl.

That thought was an epiphany of epic proportions for Beca. It was also the catalyst that had her asking Chloe if she wanted to move to New York with her after Worlds. Beca had been offered a Junior Music Producer position and Chloe didn't know what she was going to do. So Beca suggested she go to New York with her and Chloe jumped at the chance. Fat Amy overheard Beca asking Chloe and decided that, as her other best friend, she should move with them.

They spent three years living together in a tiny little apartment, and Beca still hadn't worked up the nerve to tell Chloe how she felt about her.

Then two years ago, they went on the USO Tour. Beca was offered a contract to sign with DJ Khaled's label, and Chloe was provided the opportunity to stay behind and get to know the soldier that had been flirting with her.

Beca turned the contract offer down at first, but the Bellas talked her into taking it. She often wondered if she had turned down the offer if she and Chloe would still be living together in that tiny little New York apartment. She wondered if she would have told Chloe about her feelings.

But, Beca did accept the contract offer and left her best friend and her heart in Spain when she flew to LA with DJ. Khaled. Chloe had accepted Chicago's offer to stay with him. Chicago, the army Captain that wasn't afraid to tell Chloe how he felt about her. Who wasn't afraid to ask her to stay and see where things went with them as a couple.

Beca regrets that she left without saying goodbye to Chloe. Chloe did call her a few times over the next two weeks, but Beca was still a coward and didn't answer; instead, she let the calls go to voicemail. It took her a month before she could listen to the first message Chloe left. It hurt because all she talked about was Chicago and she thought he might be someone she could have a future with. She deleted the rest without listening to them.

After the USO Tour, the Bellas were continually trying to have reunions whenever it appeared that more than three of them were in the same city at the same time. Beca always had an excuse, mostly that she was on tour or working on an album, so they stopped inviting her. Chloe, as well as the rest of the Bellas, continued to text. Chloe also tried calling on numerous occasions, but Beca continued to ignore calls from Chloe and the Bellas now.

Their texts and occasional phone calls dwindled to the occasional holiday greeting or the sharing of some good news.

About eight months ago, Beca was backstage after a show in Atlanta when one of her Assistants told her a Chloe Beale was asking to see her. Beca told them to tell Chloe she had already left and to offer her Beca's new CD. Beca knew she was being a coward.

Later that night, Chloe called and left a message telling Beca she knew Beca was there when she asked about her and how much it hurt that Beca didn't want to see her. Beca felt like shit but then felt even worse when Chloe added how offering her one of Beca's CDs was insulting. She finished it with "I thought I meant more to you than that, Beca. Do you even still want me in your life?"

Beca knew an apology wouldn't fly so she ignored the message. It wasn't long before Chloe stopped calling and texting.

To this day, Beca's biggest regret was shutting them all out; especially Chloe.

The only one who stuck around was Fat Amy. Beca didn't do anything to keep the relationship alive, but Fat Amy would blow in and out of Beca's life whenever she was in the L.A. area.

Today happened to be a day that Fat Amy was sitting in Beca's living room when she got home.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Beca asked as they sat on the sofa.

"Since you've shut out all the Bellas," Fat Amy said. "I've been tasked with giving you the news."

Beca prepared herself because she knew that if Fat Amy was sent to tell her anything, it was going to be about Chloe.

"What news?" Beca asked.

"Chloe's permanently moving to Spain," Fat Amy said watching for Beca's reaction.

Beca's face showed no emotion. She had learned to school her features whenever Chloe was mentioned.

"I thought she already moved to Spain to be with Chicago," Beca said. She swallowed the lump that was suddenly clogging her throat and said, "I guess the next step will be marriage. I'm, um, happy for her; for them.

"Beca," Fat Amy said. "Come on. We all know how you feel about her. What we don't know is why you shut her out."

Beca tried to swallow the lump that didn't seem to want to dislodge itself from her throat. "She was with Chicago, and I could see how much they were into each other. It hurt too much to see them together."

"Okay," Fat Amy said. "I can see that. But why did you cut the rest of the Bellas out?"

"It was easier?" Beca said questioningly. "I didn't want you guys to take sides. It was something I had to deal with, and the Bellas are Chloe's life. She stayed three extra years at Barden to be a Bella for Christ's sake."

"She stayed three extra years to be with you," Fat Amy said.

Beca scoffed. "Not likely."

"I need to tell you something," Fat Amy said. "Something else. Something that I'm not supposed to tell you."

Beca didn't say anything; she just looked at Fat Amy and waited.

"Chloe didn't stay with Chicago for long when the USO Tour was over," Fat Amy said. "Chloe came home after about a week because she knew that she would never feel about Chicago the way she felt about you. She moved to Atlanta to be close to Aubrey and the other girls. She kept trying to talk to you, but you didn't return her calls. She knew if she went to L.A. you'd have your people make excuses why you couldn't see her. So, she waited. When she heard you were performing in Atlanta, she went to see your show to tell you. To find out if you still had feelings for her."

Beca's head snapped back to Fat Amy. "What?"

"She went to your concert in Atlanta to see you," Fat Amy repeated. "That's when she was going to tell you that she loved you."

Tears came to Beca's eyes and fell down her cheeks. She dismissed Chloe's visit to see her after the concert because she assumed Chloe was with Chicago and it would have hurt too much to see them together and happy. But Fat Amy is telling her that they weren't together.

"But, she's moving to Spain to be with him," Beca said her voice thick with emotion. "It's just one step short of them getting married."

"She's moving to Spain because you shut her out completely," Fat Amy said. "She tried to get you to talk to her after your concert in Atlanta, and you ignored her. Then after spending a month crying on Aubrey's shoulder over you, Chicago came to Atlanta. He called, and she met him as a friend, and he confessed he still had feelings for her. She decided to give him another shot since you didn't want her. They did the long distance thing for about six or seven months, and Chicago finally asked her to move to Spain to be closer to him."

Beca was dumbfounded. She had a chance with Chloe and fucked it all up by continuing to be a selfish coward.

"I did; do, want her." Beca let out a sob. "Oh, God, I really fucked up."

"Yeah, you did," Fat Amy said softly and held Beca as she cried.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Fat Amy continued to hold Beca while she cried. After about an hour, she realized that Beca had cried herself to sleep. She eased out of Beca's grasp and laid her on the sofa. Beca stirred for a second but remained sleeping.

Fat Amy looked down at her best friend with a heavy heart. She was always the one who made the jokes to ease tensions and made people forget about their own pain. Today, she was the one causing Beca's pain, and it hurt her to the core. She let out a heavy sigh and pulled out her phone.

Fat Amy walked into the kitchen as she scrolled through her contacts and pressed call. She started talking as soon as she heard the call was answered.

"I told her," Fat Amy said.

"Thank you, Amy," Aubrey said.

"I embellished a bit," Fat Amy said. She then told Aubrey everything she told Beca.

"So, she thinks Chloe is definitely moving to Spain?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you think she'll do now?"

"I don't know. Beca fell asleep after I held her for like an hour while she cried."

"She cried?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep this up," Fat Amy said. "Beca doesn't cry or at least doesn't like for anyone to see her cry."

"I know," Aubrey said quietly. "But, hopefully, it will make her grow a pair and finally talk to Chloe."

"Or, it will make her pull away from everyone else more," Fat Amy said.

"Let's just hope that's not the case," Aubrey said. "I almost hate to admit it, but I miss the snarky, sarcastic Beca that we've all come to know and love."

"Me, too," Fat Amy said. "I better go. I don't want to wake up Beca."

"Thanks, Amy," Aubrey said. "I know it was hard on you, but in the long run it's the best for her and Chloe."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

When Beca woke a few hours later, it took her a minute to figure out where she was. She sat up on the sofa and looked around. It was quiet, and she didn't see or hear Fat Amy.

"Amy must have gone to bed," she mumbled to herself.

Beca got up and made her way to her bedroom. She was still upset that because of her cowardice she has lost Chloe forever. She thought not seeing Chloe would help ease some of the pain of knowing she was with Chicago. But, all it did was make her wish she had tried to at least be friends with Chloe. She wiped at her eyes to keep the tears from starting again.

Beca sat on the side of her bed and decided it was best to make a clean break of it and sever any ties to Chloe she still had. But, she really felt like she needed to tell Chloe how sorry she was and that she had been too much of a coward to tell Chloe how she felt about her. That, if the circumstances had been different, maybe the two of them would have been together.

Beca got up and retrieved her laptop from her work table. She got back on her bed and scooted up until her back was against the headboard. She placed the laptop on her legs and turned it on.

Once the laptop was up, she pulled up her personal email account and put in Chloe's email address. She sat and thought a lot about what the subject line should be. She thought of and threw out several ideas before she just decided to go with "Goodbye, Chloe."

Beca spent the better part of the next ninety minutes writing and editing the email she had put together. She seemed satisfied and decided to give it one last thorough read before she sent it.

"Okay, let's see if this makes sense," Beca mumbled out loud. She then began reading the message.

_Dear Chloe:_

_I know you're probably surprised to hear from me after hearing nothing at all for a year. But, I have some things to say to you that I should say to you face-to-face, but by now you can tell I'm a coward and this is the only way I can do this. That being said, I hope you'll bear with me and read to the end._

_I hope this finds you well. Although why wouldn't it? Amy told me about your move to Spain to be with Chicago, and I just wanted to give you my best. What I remember of him, he seems like a really great guy, and I am happy the two of you found each other. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy._

_It was almost ten years ago when we first met. Our first meeting wasn't anything to write home about since I told you that a cappella, your most favorite thing in the world, was lame; that and your best friend called me a bitch. I told you I didn't sing and walked away. But, I never forgot about you. I didn't know I was into girls yet, but your eyes and smile stayed with me. They are still my most favorite thing about you, and I will carry their memory with me forever._

_Our next meeting was much more memorable because (1) we were both naked, and (2) you found out that I could sing. I tried to ignore the whole incident, but then my dad made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I know that's a movie reference but don't ask me which movie it came from; I still don't like them._

_So, to appease my father, and not going to lie, to see you again, I auditioned to become a Barden Bella; and I made it in. They became my family, and I ended up staying the full four years and earned my college degree; all because of you. I don't know if I ever thanked you for that, so thank you for bringing this family and me together; and for seeing something in me that I, at the time, didn't see in myself._

_Somewhere in those four years, I fell in love with you. I remember the exact moment when I put a name to what I was feeling. It was during the retreat in our last year at Barden. We were sitting around the campfire at the end, and you had said you were going to graduate. My first thought was 'I love this girl.' It was quite confusing for me because there was no great romantic gesture, there was just me looking at you and seeing the girl I was in love with. And then I was hit with so much fear because graduation was now hanging over our heads. That's when I knew that no matter what, I had to keep you in my life. So, when I got the offer and accepted the job at the studio in New York, I asked you to move with me and share an apartment to help with rent. The rent was only part of it; at that point in time, I didn't know how to say goodbye to you._

_We lived in that tiny apartment with Amy for three years. A lot of times during those three years I felt like we were a couple. We cooked for each other, we did each other's laundry, made each other's lunch for work, and always had a shoulder available whenever either of us needed to cry._

_I knew I needed you in my life, but I hadn't realized yet how much in love with you I really was. And, sadly it didn't hit me until I saw you with Chicago. I wanted to be him so badly. I wanted you to smile at me the way you smiled at him. I wanted to kiss you the way you kissed him after my show. I wanted to be the one who you wanted to be with. I wanted you._

_Since the Tour, I've shut myself off from you and the Bellas. I couldn't bear the idea that you were with Chicago so I tried to save myself the pain by shutting you out. It didn't work; the pain was bad but never bad enough that talking to you or seeing you would make it better. At least that's what I thought._

_When Amy said you were moving to Spain permanently, I was confused because I thought you had already moved there to be with Chicago. But, I also was happy you were going to be where you could be close to him. And then she told me about why you came to see me after my show in Atlanta. It was then that I knew that I had fucked up and there was no going back._

_I know that I'm still being a coward by writing to you. I should be making arrangements to visit with you before you fly to live halfway around the world from me, but the coward in me is afraid of seeing you and then having you walk back out of my life. Again, going with the keeping myself from the pain becoming greater than it already is._

_So, I guess this trip down memory lane is threefold. The first is to say thank you. Thank you for being the best friend a girl could have. Thank you for pushing me to try out for the Bellas. Thank you for having so much faith in my talents and in my dreams of becoming a music producer. Thank you for being my biggest fan. Thank you for giving me my Bellas family, that despite my shutting them out will still have my back if I need them. Thank you for loving me even though I was too cowardly to love you the way you deserved to be loved._

_The second is to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a bitch eighty percent of the time you knew me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my internship sooner. I'm sorry we fought about my internship. I'm sorry I never told you how much you meant to me as a friend. I'm sorry for being such a coward and shutting you out of my life. I'm sorry for not telling you how much I was in love with you. I'm sorry for causing you all the pain I was trying to avoid causing myself._

_The third is to say that we have come to the end of our journey together. We have come to a fork in the road, and it is time for us to blaze a new trail for ourselves without the other. My only wish for you is that you are happy. That is all I've ever really wanted for you._

_I am going to close now by saying the one thing I never thought I would say to you and mean it permanently. _

_Goodbye, Chloe Beale._

_Love Always,_

_Beca Mitchell_

After she hit _Send_, Beca closed her laptop and threw it down to the foot of her bed and curled into the fetal position. The tears fell down her cheeks, and she used her hands to wipe her face of the tears. Her efforts were fruitless as the tears continued to flow.

As sleep began to overtake her, she whispered quietly into the empty room, "I will always love you, Chloe Beale."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke the next morning and became alarmed when Beca wasn't laying on the sofa where she had left her. She hurried back upstairs to check Beca's room. Amy let out a sigh of relief when she found Beca curled up in a ball on her bed fast asleep. She could see the tracks Beca's tears made on her face, and she felt terrible. She thought about waking her and telling her that Chloe wasn't moving to Spain, but she didn't. Instead, Amy went back downstairs and made coffee.

A few minutes later, Beca came stumbling downstairs and went to the kitchen. Amy was sitting at the counter sipping from a cup of coffee while scrolling through her phone.

"Good morning, sunshine," Amy said when she saw how bad Beca looked.

"Bite me," Beca said, and she grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee.

"Want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Beca asked. "I think everything that needed to be said was said last night."

"I thought maybe we should talk about what you're planning to do about Chloe," Amy said.

"I'm not planning to do anything," Beca said. "I already took care of it."

Amy's eyes widened, and she looked at Beca, afraid of what Beca meant by that. "What do you mean you already took care of it. What did you do?"

"I emailed Chloe last night," Beca said. "And, I, uh, told her goodbye."

"Goodbye, as in…?"

"Goodbye as in we've come to the end of our journey together and I think that it's time we blazed new trails without the other person."

"You really told her that?!"

Beca nodded. "I told her I hope that Chicago made her happy because that's all I ever wanted for her."

Amy started shaking her head and looked a bit frantic. She grabbed her phone and was looking for a particular contact as she walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she found the contact, she hit send and waited for her call to be answered.

When the called was answered, she said, "We've got a problem."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Calm down, Amy," Aubrey said, and she could hear Amy breathing deeply. Once Amy sounded calm, Aubrey asked, "What's the problem?"

Beca had come out of the kitchen and was looking at Amy with a furrowed brow.

"Whatever you do don't let Chloe read her email," Amy whispered.

"What?" Aubrey asked, not hearing what Amy said.

"Everything okay, Ames?" Beca asked.

Amy just waved her off and hurried upstairs to continue the call. "I said, whatever you do don't let Chloe read her email."

"What? Why?" Aubrey asked. When there was no answer, she became almost frantic. "Amy? Amy! Please explain what the hell is going on."

Aubrey heard what sounded like a door closing and then Amy speaking again.

"Beca sent Chloe an email last night," Amy said. "It was a goodbye message. As in, a _final_ goodbye message."

Aubrey's heart dropped as she looked over and saw Chloe looking at her phone with a furrowed brow.

"I'll call you back," Aubrey said and ended her call. "Um, you okay, Chlo?"

"What?" Chloe asked and looked up at Aubrey. "Oh, um, yeah. I just got a notification that I have an email from Beca. It's been a year since she's contacted me. I wonder why she's reaching out now?"

"Don't read it," Aubrey said quickly and rushed over to grab Chloe's phone from her.

"What the hell, Brey?" Chloe said trying to snatch her phone back.

"Let me explain before you read it," Aubrey said holding the phone away from Chloe. "Please?"

Chloe let out a sigh and sat down on the end of her bed. "Go ahead. Explain."

"Amy and I did a thing," Aubrey said.

Chloe put her fingers to her temples and started rubbing in circles. "What thing?"

"We told Beca you were moving to Spain for good," Aubrey said. "To be with Chicago."

"What the hell?" Chloe jumped up yelling. "Why would you tell her something like that?"

"We thought if she knew you were leaving the country, she'd contact you to at least say goodbye," Aubrey said.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe said. "Wait! She sent me an email. Let me read it."

Chloe reached for her phone. Aubrey snatched her hand away and kept it out of Chloe's reach.

"I can't let you read it," Aubrey said and let out a frustrated sigh. "Amy said it's a goodbye note."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Chloe asked looking confused. "To have Beca contact me to say goodbye and we could talk?"

"That's what we hoped for," Aubrey said and slumped her shoulders. "But, Amy said it's a final goodbye. As in, good luck with your life but I'm not going to be in it goodbye."

"What?" Chloe asked softly, and a tear came to her eye. "She's really planning just not to be a part of my life anymore?"

"That's what Amy said," Aubrey told her.

"Give me my phone," Chloe said and held out her hand. "I want to read exactly what she said."

"Are you sure?" Aubrey said.

"Just give me the fucking phone," Chloe snapped back.

Aubrey stepped back slightly but handed Chloe the phone. She knew nothing good would come from trying to keep it from her.

Chloe took the phone and pulled up her email. She read through it, and Aubrey could see her getting angry.

Chloe read through the email again and started shaking her head. "No, she does not get to do this. Not now."

Chloe grabbed her purse and started walking toward the hotel door.

"Chloe, what are you going to do?" Aubrey asked running to get in front of the door before Chloe could reach it.

"Does Beca know we're here in L.A.?"

"No."

"Do you have her address?"

"Yeah," Aubrey answered hesitantly.

"I think it's time we surprised our old friend, Beca," Chloe said.

Aubrey continued to block the door. "I'm not afraid to physically move you out of my way, Brey."

"Let me get my purse and text Amy," Aubrey said. "Make sure Beca's home and have her keep Beca there."

"Fine," Chloe said and stood aside with her arms crossed over her chest.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Amy sat anxiously watching Beca. Beca wasn't doing anything except puttering around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Want some blueberries in your pancakes, Ames?"

"Um, sure," Amy said. "How are you so calm right now? I mean, you're just going to let Chloe go without seeing or speaking to her?"

"It's the best thing to do," Beca said. "She obviously doesn't have feelings for me anymore if she's moving halfway around the world to be with someone else."

Amy's phone pinged and she read the text from Aubrey.

[Aubrey]: _We're on our way to Beca's. Don't let her leave._

She typed a quick text back and set her phone down.

[FatAmy]:_ I'll do my best but please hurry._

"I thought you'd at least put up more of a fight for her," Amy said. "Or at least stay friends with her."

"Yeah, well," Beca said. "I've already admitted I'm a coward so this shouldn't be a surprise to anyone."

The two grew quiet as Beca continued to move around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Once everything was ready, she grabbed two plates from the cupboard and put pancakes, eggs, and bacon on both. She carried the two plates to the counter and set them down. She opened the drawer and pulled out some forks and knives and placed those on the counter as well.

"Do you want more coffee?" Beca asked as she retrieved the pot and walked over to refill her cup.

"Thanks," Amy said holding up her cup.

Beca poured coffee for Amy and put the pot back with the coffee maker. She walked over to sit at the counter with Amy and picked up her fork and started eating. She looked at Amy and saw that she was sitting there staring at her.

"Something wrong?" Beca asked.

"I'm still surprised you're so calm," Amy said as she looked at Beca. "I feel like I should tell you something. But, if I tell you, you're going to be mad."

Beca sighed and set her fork on her plate. "What did you do?"

"Wellllll, it's not so much what _I_ did," Amy said. "It's more like what Aubrey and I did."

Beca put her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands. "I already don't like the sound of this." She looked at Amy. "What did you two do?"

Amy picked up her fork and shoved several bites of food into her mouth. Beca sighed again and sat back and waited.

After a minute or so, Amy finally swallowed and then took a sip of her coffee. "These pancakes are delicious."

"Amy," Beca said and glared at the girl.

"Are you using a different kind of coffee?" Amy asked taking another sip of her coffee. "It's excellent."

"Amy, please just tell me whatever it is that you and Aubrey did."

"Sorry," Amy said. "Aubrey called me last week. And we talked about you. And Chloe."

"Okay," Beca said.

"And we thought," Amy said. "Well, actually, Aubrey thought that-"

Amy was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Amy's eyes widened slightly, and Beca furrowed her brow. Whoever was at the door was not letting up on the doorbell.

"Don't go anywhere," Beca told Amy as she got up and hurried to the door. "I'm coming. Sheesh, lay off the doorbell would ya!"

Beca grabbed the door and opened it ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. She stopped with her mouth open when she saw an angry Chloe standing in front of her.

"Seriously, Beca?" Chloe started and stepped toward Beca and hit her with her purse.

"Ow!" Beca cried out.

Chloe hit her again and said, "A fucking email!"

Whack!

"Ow!"

"I wait almost ten years for you to finally say you love me and you do it in a fucking email!"

Whack!

"Ow!" Beca cried out as she kept stepping back to get away from Chloe.

Chloe kept moving toward Beca as she spoke and Beca kept backing up to avoid another hit.

Whack!

"Ow! Dammit, Chloe. Stop hitting me."

Beca took two more steps back and fell over the coffee table and onto the floor. She rolled over, and Chloe was now standing over her.

"And then you just say goodbye?" Chloe lost some of her steam, and her voice softened. She looked down at Beca and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe you would just let me leave like that without even seeing me or calling me at least. But you tell me goodbye in a fucking email?!"

Chloe whacked Beca's leg with her purse.

"That's. It's. Uggggh! I don't even know why I still love you."

Beca looked up at Chloe from the floor. "What? Yo-you love me?"

"Oh, my God!" Chloe said and threw her arms up in frustration. "That's all you took from that?"

She looked down at Beca on the floor and sighed. She reached her hand toward Beca to help her up. Beca looked at Chloe's hand and then back up at Chloe.

"Um," Beca said and looked back down at Chloe's hand. "Could you lay your purse on the table?"

"Fine," Chloe said and tossed her purse onto the table. She reached her hand down again, and Beca took it. Chloe pulled her up.

Beca stood and faced Chloe. She swallowed a couple of times as Chloe looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Do I really mean that little to you?" Chloe finally asked.

"No," Beca said. "I, uh, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Chloe asked with a humorless laugh. "You're always sorry, Beca! Stop being sorry and tell me, to my face, what you said to me in that email."

Beca started fidgeting and looked over her shoulder at Amy and then over Chloe's shoulder at Aubrey. She felt cornered and didn't know what to do.

"Did you bother listening to any of the voicemails I left you?" Chloe asked, and Beca looked down at the floor. "I bet you deleted them without even listening to them, didn't you?"

Beca's lack of response gave Chloe her answer. Chloe closed her eyes, trying to will the tears not to fall.

"You really are a coward, aren't you?" Chloe finally asked. "Too afraid to tell the best thing that could have ever happened to you how you feel. But, you weren't too much of a coward to run away. How's that working out for you?"

"Not too well," Beca said. "Seeing as you're standing here yelling at me."

"She speaks," Chloe said sarcastically. "I thought if I came to see you, that you would have the same confidence you had when you led the Bellas to three ICCA Championships. The same confidence when you signed with DJ Khaled and pulled us all onstage with you."

Beca stood there not saying anything. Chloe turned away from Beca and wiped tears from her eyes. She looked at Aubrey. "Can we just go?"

"NO," Beca blurted out. "Please, just, just give me a minute."

Chloe turned back to face Beca. "Why? Why should I give you a minute? I left I don't know how many voicemail messages, and you just deleted them without listening to them. You wouldn't even give me a minute to hear what I had to say. Do you want to know what I said on every one of those messages? I said I loved you. Every single time. When you didn't respond, I thought that meant you didn't feel the same way." Chloe's breath hitched, and she let out a small sob. "I thought even if you didn't feel the same way, that at least we could still be friends. So, please tell me why I should even give you one second more of my time?"

"Because I meant everything I said in that email," Beca said her voice thick with tears. "I love you, Chloe. And I've loved you for a while."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Chloe said. "I said it to you so many times, and not just in those voicemails I left you."

"Because I'm not you!" Beca yelled. "I'm not the overly confident, sure of herself, Chloe Beale. I'm the closed off, sarcastic, wannabe badass who ignores the love of her life because she's afraid she'll get hurt, Beca Mitchell." Beca took a seat on the coffee table and put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She dragged her hands down her face and dropped them to hang loosely between her legs. She looked at Chloe. "And now you're moving to Spain to be with someone who isn't afraid to tell you he loves you and wants to be with you. And, I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you happy with someone who wasn't me. I can't deal with that."

Aubrey and Amy watched as Beca hung her head. Chloe wiped her face and stepped closer to Beca. She put her fingers under Beca's chin and lifted her head to get Beca to look at her.

"What if I told you that you didn't have to deal with that?"

Beca furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to ask Chloe what she meant when Amy spoke.

"Um, yeah, about that, Beca," Amy said from behind her. "That's kind of what I was trying to tell you before Chloe showed up. She's, um, she's not really moving to Spain."

Beca jerked her head around to look at Amy. She stood up and looked from Amy back to Chloe.

"You're not moving to Spain?"

"No."

"And you're not with Chicago?"

"No."

"Then what was the purpose of all this?"

"These two thought it was a good idea to tell you that I was moving to get you to talk to me."

"It kinda worked," Beca said with a shrug. "I mean, we are talking."

"Yeah, but they had to trick you, and I had to hit you with my purse to get you to listen," Chloe said, her lips curling slightly at the ends.

"I deserved it," Beca said trying to hold back a smile.

"You did," Chloe said.

"I do love you," Beca said and took a tentative step toward Chloe.

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

"Do you think you might want to go to dinner with me and we can talk more?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Beca gave her a toothy smile. "Yes, I am. So, what do you say? Would you, Chloe Beale, want to go out on a date with me, Beca Mitchell?"

Chloe took a step toward Beca, so they were now standing practically toe-to-toe. "I'd love to go out on a date with you."

"Yes! Finally!" Amy yelled throwing up her hands.

"Amy, why don't you buy me a cup of coffee," Aubrey said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Why do I need to buy you a cup of coffee?" Amy asked. "We have some in the kitchen."

Aubrey shook her head and grabbed Amy by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

Chloe and Beca continued to stare at each other.

"I'm sorry I've been such a coward," Beca said.

"You're also an idiot," Chloe said.

"Hey," Beca said causing Chloe's brow to raise. "Fine, I'm also an idiot."

"Why didn't you call me or respond to my texts?" Chloe asked quietly. "You were supposed to be my best friend."

"That's why," Beca said. "I was supposed to be your best friend, but I didn't want to be just your best friend. I wanted to be something more, and you were always going on and on about how we were best friends. I kind of got it in my head that was your way of telling me we would never be anything more than best friends."

"Even when I told you I loved you?" Chloe asked. "You thought I meant only as friends?"

"Well, yeah," Beca said. "Because every time you'd say I love you, my idiot self would say, of course, you do, I'm your best friend. And you would just smile and hug me."

"I guess I know now that I'll have to spell it out for you," Chloe said with a smile. "To make things crystal clear," Chloe said and leaned in to capture Beca's lips in a kiss.

Beca was surprised but kissed Chloe back. The kiss ended, and Beca leaned her forehead against Chloe's. They both had their eyes closed.

"Thanks for clearing that up," Beca whispered.

Beca suddenly opened her eyes and pulled her head away from Chloe. "Not to ruin the moment, but why are you in L.A.?"

Chloe laughed. "Well, there are actually two reasons for that. First, Aubrey and I came to track you down because I was determined to confront you and have you either tell me you love me or that we were just friends. Either way, I was going to make sure that you stayed in my life. I kind of like it better when you're around than when you're not."

"Oh," Beca said. "And the second reason?"

"I need to look for a place to live," Chloe said with a hint of a smile. "Amy didn't lie about me moving. She just lied about where I was moving to."

"Wait," Beca said. "You're moving to L.A.? How? Why?"

"Yes, I'm moving to L.A.," Chloe said. "I've earned my Doctor of Veterinary Medicine degree and passed my North American Veterinary Licensing Exam. I need to gain some experience, so I got an internship at a Veterinary Clinic here in L.A."

"Wow," Beca said. "Congratulations, Dr. Beale."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "So, the clinic where I'll be interning is only about ten minutes from here. Do you think you could stand having me as your roommate for a while?"

"You know you're always welcome to stay with me," Beca said. "For as long as you want."

Chloe squealed and pulled Beca into a hug. Beca pulled back and kissed Chloe this time.

"How soon will you be moving?" Beca asked.

"Two months," Chloe said. "I have to go back to New York and pack, and then I'm going to visit my folks for a month. Aubrey's going to meet me in Tampa and then we are going to take a couple of weeks and drive to Calfornia. Stop and sightsee along the way."

"Sounds like a fun trip," Beca said.

Beca pulled away from Chloe and sat on the sofa. She patted the space beside her and Chloe moved to sit down next to her. Beca took both of Chloe's hands in hers.

"I just wanted to say again how sorry I am," Beca said sincerely. "I honestly never thought that you would love me the way that I love you."

"You really are something else, Beca Mitchell," Chloe said as she leaned in and kissed Beca.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Eighteen months later, Beca and Chloe were standing at the altar vowing to love and cherish each other until death do they part. Both had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

Just as the minister pronounced them married, Beca smiled and said, "Hello, Chloe Mitchell."

"And, goodbye, Chloe Beale," Chloe added just before their lips crashed together in their first kiss as a married couple.


End file.
